5pb. Chirper events
This page lists summaries for 5pb.'s Chirper events in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Chapter 3: A Divine Hunger "Hi everyone, this is 5pb.! I'm a little shy, but I'm happy I get to chirp with you all!" *Item: PP Magic Disc Summary Chika tells 5pb. she should stop being so startled whenever she talks to her. 5pb. Says she's really shy and just can't help it, but Chika responds with saying that shyness has its limits because they've spoken so many times before. 5pb. apologizes and Chika asks why she has such a problem with her when she converses with Cave just fine. 5pb. says that Cave is really kind which makes Chika take offense to her words. 5pb. tries to say she didn't mean any harm and Chika says they'll shelf the issue for now but if she continues to be that timid on their journey then she will be in trouble. 5pb. says that won't be a problem since she's already gotten used to the party due to everyone being so nice. Chika takes offense to this again and asks why she is so afraid of her. 5pb. states people are afraid of things because they're scary which angers Chika. 5pb. clarifies what she means by saying she can sense Chika's irritation and that's why she's so scared. Chika understands and says that if Vert comes back then 5pb. won't be afraid of her anymore. She tells 5pb. To go save Vert as soon as humanly possible. Chapter 4: Goddess Awakening "Um, I'm rehearsing now. That's the kind of stuff people chirp, right?" *Item: PP Wizard Disc *Affection Increase: 5pb. Summary Nepgear startles 5pb. by mistake and Nepgear is startled as well by her reaction and says she has ear-bleeding shriek. 5pb. Apologizes, initially believing she had gotten better lately. Nepgear asks if she ever more shy than she is now. 5pb. Says that it's part of it and suddenly Cave shows up and says her power became insurmountable the more she allowed her energy to rise. Nepgear asks when Cave got there to which Cave responds with by saying she heard 5pb.'s scream and came as quickly as possible. She then offers to tell Nepgear more stories of 5pb.'s past shyness and Nepgear is more than happy to hear them. 5pb. Begs Cave to not say anything because it would be an embarrassment to her. Cave ignores her and speaks anyway, telling Nepgear of times where 5pb. would weep try to fix the guitars she demolished on stage with glue sticks after concerts. 5pb. Begs her to step yet again and Cave continues to speak, going on about the time 5pb. Became a legend by playing her guitar with her teeth for four hours. 5pb. continues to beg her to stop, saying she's being a huge jerk and runs away. Cave questions if her innocent teasing caused her to much distress and Nepgear regrets asking to hear stories about her. Cave tells Nepgear not to worry because to make true friendship, one must reveal their most embarrassing past adventures to another. "Are any of you thinking of composing music? I love composing both music and song lyrics. All my songs were made by me and nobody else!" Summary 5pb. requests a day for herself next week from Nepgear. Nepgear agrees and says she sounds like she has some plans. 5pb. says she hosting her Hi-Five Radio broadcast next week which leads Nepgear to excitedly ask if 5pb. is a celebrity DJ as well. 5pb. explains that Hi-Five Radio is an internet radio program that airs on an infrequent basis. Nepgear thinks it sounds lovely and would like to listen to it but 5pb. responds by saying it makes her a bit self-conscious if she knows a friend of hers is listening. Nepgear asks how she can listen and 5pb. tells her she'll right the website's URL down. Nepgear thanks her and tells her she'll listen to her next broadcast. 5pb. leaves after this and Nepgear ponders on telling the others to listen in as well. Category:5pb. Category:Events Category:Chirper Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Events